Closer to your Dreams
by Corrupt Innocence
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to get away for awhile... (YUNALAI)


Yuna stretched luxuriantly in her bed, feeling heady from the drowsiness and the delightfully incapacitating warmth of the covers. The sheets slid down her raised arms, stealing the warmth as they fell to finally settle around her navel. Smiling, she turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, peering through the semi-darkness. Empty. She should have known. It was noon already and Baralai always got up at an otherworldly hour. Yuna didn't really mind it, but deep down she kind of hoped that he'd have put that aside just for that day. It was with the smallest sigh that Spira's Saviour climbed out of bed and made her way to the window. 

It was raining. That was rare enough there, she supposed. She'd always been fond of the rain, but it was shaping up to be 'one of those days'.  
"Well, I guess that's that..." She gave up, closing the drapes.  
Before she could turn around, she felt gentle fingertips brushing her back and warm breath tingling on her neck. She shivered pleasurably with initial surprise and stepped back into Baralai'sstrong embrace, leaning back against his chest. His whisper was smooth and low, lips brushing against her earlobe.  
"Talking to yourself again, hmm"  
She arched her neck and inhaled sharply, blushing a pretty colour. She simply couldn't help 'getting like this' when he was in such an 'affectionate' kind of mood, especially when they were in such close proximity. His voice was usually enough to enchant her... But here in his arms she was rendered utterly helpless. There was something subtly, but undeniably, sensual about him. The endless depths of his chocolate eyes that seemed to glow with intensity, His slender and well-defined frame pressed against her, the understated spice of his aftershave bewitching her senses. To say nothing of his hands...Or his lips... Calling her, drawing her in, surrounding her, Becoming her.

Yuna moaned involuntarily and she pulled away from him, breathing heavily.  
"Old habits die hard." She managed to say, slightly irritated, before his lips found her neck.  
After a moment or two he sighed and turned Yuna around to face him, holding her close to his chest for a moment. Slowly he drew back and gazed into her dual-coloured eyes.  
"Yes, they do." He paused and flicked his eyes towards the bed they shared, suddenly understanding. "You're mad at me?" He asked her softly, his eyes concerned and serious.  
Yuna smiled apologetically, taking his hands in her own. She shook her head.  
"No... It's just.." Her eyes sparkled a little mischievously as she carefully examined the contours of his lean, tanned chest somewhat appreciatively. "You know"  
Baralai smirked, his eyes glinting. "What's this?" He leaned in to her and touched his lips to the hollow at the base of her neck. "You thought I was putting work in front of you? And especially today? For shame"  
Yuna tilted her head to the side and reached out to run her finger down the centre of his chest. "Well... Not so long that you'd notice it..."

The Praetor wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood together, listening to the rain. Baralai buried his face in Yuna's hair and smiled softly, his eyes distant. "When I was little, My Mother and Father would always take me to Lake Macalania. When the Fayth was still there, it snowed a lot, but over the forests it would just pour down with rain. I'd always run around in it all day, then come in and sit by the fireplace." He held her closer. "The forest was so beautiful, in the rain, with the ethereal path and all the trees shimmering. Just like jewels. You would love it... I hope to go back there some day, before... it's too late." Yuna sighed and nuzzled into his neck. Over the past few months, she'd seen him have to give up special memories and descend deeper into his responsibilities. She wondered often how it was that he managed to cope with the gradual usurping of his dearest things.She remembered the feeling of loss keenly, although there was little she had to give up these days. "When?" She wondered aloud. Baralai shrugged his shoulders, helplessly. "I don't know. I rarely have the time any more. You know that, Yuna"  
She bit her lip as she thought for a second. "Well,We'll run away. Even if it's just for one night." She smiled up at him encouragingly. "Just one night..." He nodded,the corners of his mouth turning up a little skeptically."Okay"  
The Former Summoner reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips, running her hands through the ends of his hair. "Tonight..."


End file.
